


Peace Brownies

by Xochiquetzl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-13
Updated: 2004-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xochiquetzl/pseuds/Xochiquetzl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin 100 Challenge #26: Lupin in the 1970s. Exactly 100 words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace Brownies

Sirius apparently thought a plate of hash brownies would make it all better. "I'm sorry, Moony. I didn't think."

"Maybe you should start. If I'd killed Severus, what do you think would have happened to me? I'm willing to accept--with grave disappointment--that you care nothing about Severus' life. But you could have gotten me killed as well."

"By Snivellus?" Sirius laughed.

"By the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures."

Sirius stared. "You're not a dangerous creature."

This was why some in the ministry didn't want werewolves to have friends. Remus took a brownie, and asked, "Aren't I?"


End file.
